


Clubs Aren't That Bad

by FireLeo



Series: Club Stage 5 [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, club, drugs (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLeo/pseuds/FireLeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has been tasked with picking up some cash from a job for Geoff. Only problem is it's at a club and Ryan's not a club guy. Yet he meets someone who catches his attention and shows him that clubs aren't too bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clubs Aren't That Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Well here's my second fic. Another Fake Ah Crew au but this time with raywood. Enjoy.  
> **Special Update**   
> Part 7 now for your vision http://archiveofourown.org/works/9284387  
> Part 6 is in the mix http://archiveofourown.org/works/7971730  
> Part five is now live http://archiveofourown.org/works/7948291  
> Part Four is through the door http://archiveofourown.org/works/7920118  
> Part Three is now up to see http://archiveofourown.org/works/7903561  
> Part Two is here for you http://archiveofourown.org/works/7892404

Ryan was walking down the streets of Los Santos intently. He was told by Geoff to go meet his contact at some club called Stage 5. He was picking up a payment for some drugs that have been shipped out. Why he was the one that had to go to the club was beyond him. He figured either Gavin or Michael would be better suited for the job than him. They were club goers compared to him. He may be able to adapt to his surroundings but clubs weren’t his thing. Considering he was wearing his crew gear, mask, jacket, even the face paint under it. He didn’t want to go so he rebelled a little by standing out. It backfired though considering most of the people in the club would be too drugged up to notice him walk in with his black skull mask anyway.

He ducked down the alley next to the club, walking to the door at the back of the building. He could hear the music blasting away to some techno song. The music had a very repetitive beat that was just as annoying as Gavin on a good day. He already didn’t want to go and now he was starting to get a headache. _Perfect._ He thought to himself. By the time he made it to the back door he was already regretting coming here, he hoped it would be a quick in and out so he could head back to the penthouse. He made it to the door and knocked three times, the little window sliding open. He had lifted his mask up to speak.

“Pick up for Ramsey.” Was all Ryan needed to say before the door opened. As he pulled the mask back down he could feel the heat emanating from inside the building as the music got louder but now that it wasn’t muffled sounds the beat wasn’t too bad. He walked in as the guard who had opened the door lead him down the hall, catching a quick glimpse of the dance floor before he was lead up a spiral staircase that was in the back left corner of the room. There were strobe lights of all different colors constantly flashing across the floor. He scoped out the dance floor watching people bumping and grinding against each other in a sweaty mob. His eye caught a quick glimpse of someone dancing by themselves, completely immersed in the beat of the music as their body swayed.

His attention was switched back to the guard in front of him that was staring at him. Ryan nodded to the man as he was introduced to Geoff’s contact. He was tall, broad shouldered and wearing a white button up shirt. The two top buttons of the shirt hung open; he was wearing matching black dress pants and shoes, taking a sip out of the glass in his hand. He stood up from the couch and walked over to him.

“You must be the Vagabond, here to collect right?” The man replied in a soothing voice. He nodded to one of the other guards in the room who returned with a black brief case.

“Yes, which means you must be Joel. Geoff is pleased with your business for the crew. He would like to set up another meeting to chat with you again.” Ryan replied back as the guard handed him the case.

“I can’t do Tuesdays, but I am free this Friday. Tell him he knows where to find me.” Joel replied, sitting back down on the couch. He took a sip of his drink as he gestured with his other hand.

“Feel free to hang around if you please. We’re partners now so what’s mine is yours.” He said with a kind smile. Ryan nodded back as he chuckled behind the mask.

“Thanks for the offer but clubs kind of aren’t my thing.” Ryan replied walking back over to the staircase with the suitcase in hand.

“Well if you do change your mind, the deal still stands Vagabond. Maybe enjoy yourself a little.” He replied with a kind laugh, one that brought Ryan back to the thought of the man he saw on the dance floor.

“Yeah, maybe.” He replied heading down the stairs. He made it to the bottom of the staircase when his eyes found the man again; he had made it to the back of the crowd, still immersed in the beat of the music. He was wearing blue jeans that were partially covered by the purple sweatshirt tied at his waist. The black shirt he was wearing matched his curly black hair that was covered by a gray beanie. His black framed glasses framed his face perfectly, along with the scruff that covered his jawline and around his pale pink lips. In the lights of the club he could see his skin was a beautiful tan canvas that covered his body.

Ryan stared at him, mesmerized by how he swung his hips around to the beat. His purple sweatshirt following along in time to his dancing. Ryan snapped back to reality when the man slowed down as his gaze met his, starting to walk over in his direction.

“Like what you see?” The man replied back, pushing himself closer to Ryan. The man’s voice was captivating, losing himself in his words. His tone was alluring. Now that he was closer he could see he was a bit short than him, his body slender yet toned.

“I- The way you were dancing, I’m sorry.” Ryan said a little scatterbrained at the moment. The man in front of him chuckled.

“Don’t worry about it. I get that a lot. My names Ray by the way, what about you Skeletor, you have a name?” He asked getting a little closer, Ryan noticing his eyes were red and he could smell the pot on his clothes.

“Uh, yeah. The names Ryan.” He replied, pulling his mask off forgetting about his face paint completely. Ray chuckled again looking at the red, white and black skull that was painted on his face.

“Well, looks like someone’s ready for Halloween. Going as a spooky scary skeleton, huh?” Ray replied getting a bit closer to Ryan, feeling his back meet the wall. Well this was certainly unexpected but he wasn’t going to complain.

“Actually, this is my crew gear.” Ryan replied back, his grip increasing on the briefcase as the distance got smaller between them.

“Wait, black skull mask, Ryan… You’re part of the Fake AH Crew. I’m a freelancer myself, if you guys ever need a sniper, I’m your guy.” Ray putting emphasis on his last couple words. Ryan had gone to say something back but Ray’s lips were on his, kissing him with passion and intensity. Ryan was shocked but he kissed back, grabbing him by his waist with his free hand, turning them around, pushing him against the wall. Ryan was now kissing him back, biting at his lip earning a small moan from Ray.

“Why don’t we take this somewhere private?” Ryan asked as he pulled away from the kiss. Ray readjusted his glasses as he smirked, grabbing his hand. He led him down another hallway that was on the right side of the dance floor that led to the bathrooms. They had made it to the storage room, it being the first room they made it to. After Ray had gotten the door open, Ryan’s lips were back on his, pushing him into the room, closing the door behind them. He broke away, lazily fiddled around for the light switch as he set the case down in the corner of the room; the bulb was dim which added the perfect mood lighting.

He set his mask down on one of the shelves before Ray pulled him into another kiss, his hands helping take off his leather jacket, falling to the floor in a heap. Ray had brought one hand up to Ryan’s blonde hair, lacing his fingers though, getting a good grip, earning a moan from Ryan. Ryan brought his hands to his waist to untie the sweatshirt, it meeting his jacket on the ground. He placed his hands around Ray pulling him closer, feeling his erection that was growing in his jeans. He smiled as he took over the kiss, his tongue dancing around with Ray’s as he grabbed his ass, making the younger man jump slightly.

“I came prepared if you wanna do this.” Ray said reaching into his pocket pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom.

“Do you always carry those on you?” Ryan asked as he chuckled.

“Only if I think I’m gonna get lucky, so yes always.” He replied setting them on the shelf next to Ryan’s mask. Ryan laughed again as he nodded, going back to kissing Ray. It didn’t last long as they separated only long enough to take each other’s shirts off. Ryan started sucking and biting at Ray’s neck, another moan escaping from behind his lips. His hands were running over Ryan’s torso, feeling his muscles and the little scars that were scattered over his body. He traced his fingers over every one he encountered.

Ryan pulled away, backing Ray into a stack of boxes. Ryan turned him around, leaving more marks on his shoulders. Ray moaned again as he felt Ryan’s hands start undoing his pants, pulling them down to about mid-thigh. He bent Ray over the stack of boxes as he reached back to the shelf grabbing the small bottle of lube, pouring some in his hand. He rubbed his fingers together warming them up as he walked back over to Ray, bending down to place kisses on his shoulders as a slick finger made it to Ray’s entrance. He traced small circles before slowly slipping his finger in.

Ray gasped at the intrusion but slowly relaxed as he started to move it back and forth. He moaned as a second digit was added as he hooked his fingers, perfectly hitting the bundle of nerves. Ray pushed back into Ryan’s motions, wanting him to pick up the pace. He added a third finger preparing Ray for his size, hitting his spot perfectly making him moan again. He whined a little as he felt Ryan’s hand leave. He wiped his hand on some paper towels and began to undo his pants, revealing his harden member. He grabbed the condom, opening it, rolling it over his erection in one quick motion not wanting to waste any time. He grabbed the bottle of lube, slicking up his own member, lining up with Ray’s hole.

He pushed in slowly, giving him time to adjust to his size; once he relaxed Ryan slowly began to move his hips earning a couple words in protest at the pace. Ryan bent down thrusting a little faster as he began to leave more bruises on Ray’s shoulders. Ray moaned his name as Ryan’s member hit his prostate making him shiver. Ryan saw this as he started to aim for it with every thrust making Ray crave more as he began to move his hips back in time with Ryan’s. Ryan placed a hand on Ray’s hip steadying him, getting a good hold as his other hand reached around to Ray’s cock. He had gathered the pre cum that began to drip down the head and started running his hand over it at the same pace as his thrusts.

Ray was practically a drooling, moaning mess at this point as Ryan’s thrusts became faster and harder, now hitting his prostate with every motion. Ryan was thankful the music was loud enough that no one heard what was happening. Ray’s hands gripped tightly on the boxes as he could feel himself getting close. Ryan noticed and picked up the pace, stroking Ray closer to his climax. It was only a matter of seconds before he emptied his load on the boxes in front of him. The tightness of Ray’s hole was enough to send Ryan over the edge a few seconds after him. He slowed his thrusts as he came down from his orgasm, pulling out of him. He pulled the condom off, tying it before tossing it into the trash can in the other corner of the room. He reached down, pulling his pants up, situating himself as he looked at Ray who was still hunched over the boxes.

“Everything okay?” Ryan asked, bending over him, placing a kiss on his neck.

“Yeah, it’s just… That was amazing.” Ray replied breathy, slowly pulling himself up, zipping his pants up. He picked up his shirt, pulling it over his head and down his torso, letting it fall loosely over his body. Ryan blushed and he was thankful for wearing the face paint now.

“We need to do this again. Here’s my number.” Ray replied pulling out a sharpie from his sweatshirt, writing his number on Ryan’s arm, leaving a ‘<3’ next to it. Ray picked up his sweatshirt, tying it back around his waist.

“I’m free anytime.” He said planting another kiss on Ryan before heading out the door. Ryan was left speechless but he agreed. Actually, now he wasn’t too mad at Geoff for sending him out.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this one. Once again feedback is always welcome. Love it or hate it? Let me know.


End file.
